RusAme: Flirting at the World Meeting
by GilZeAwesomePrussia
Summary: America gets bored at the meeting, and suddenly gets an idea to mess with his Russian lover, and Canada catches it on camera. Rated T for safety. BXB, don't like don't read.


**I was in a writing mood, and I was reading fanfiction that had Alfred stealing Russia's scarf and all, and I'm a huge fan of fluff. So this was born. ENJOY!**

 **Note: human names are as followed,**

 **America: Alfred**

 **Russia: Ivan**

 **Kiku: Japan**

 **Elizaveta: Hungary**

 **Matthew: Canada**

-.-.-.-

"To stop global warming, I think we should have less factories and no greasy fat food," England said, pointedly looking at America and China.

"Aiya, how else am I going to make money aru?" China asked, squeezing a cat plush.

"By making your own bloody products and not ripping them off of other countries," England snapped, China pouted, muttering something about western nations.

America sighed for the umpteenth time, board out of his mind. Though, he found his eyes wandering to Russia, who he was secretly dating. None of the other countries knew, not even Belarus or Japan (Though America had a feeling his brother Canadia had been spying on them when they were making out the other day.). A sudden idea crossed America's mind, and he had a wicked gleam in his eyes, which did not go unnoticed by a certain Russian. Russia instantly knew that chaos was about to ensue.

"Yo, bro," Alfred whispered to Canada, who was in between him and Russia.

"Yes, Alfred?" Canada asked, he had also seen the gleam in his eye, and out of his peripheral vision he saw Russia's pleading look.

"Can we please switch spots?" He asked nicely, now Canada definitely knew what was up. A wicked grin sported the Canadians features, and it only grew at the sight of Russia's distress.

"Okay," he gives, silently taking out a camera as he and Alfred switch places.

"Thanks bro, you're the best!" Alfred exclaimed, and to Canada's surprise, it didn't disturb the meeting. Canada sneakily turns on the camera and starts recording.

Kiku and Elizaveta are sure going to remember him from now on.

Alfred, unaware of his brothers hidden motives, starts to unfold his plan, literally.

He slips a note in front of Russia, and pretends to pay attention to Englan- oh wait, it's Norway who is speaking now, anyways he pretends to pay attention to the meeting.

His childish curiosity getting the better of him, Russia opens the note, and blushes a deep red.

It read:

Hey sweet pea, you're looking nice today. You gotta tell me your secret. ;) ~ love A

Looking back at America, who was still 'intently' listening to Romano's speech, Russia picks up his pencil and quickly scribbles a reply back.

Спасибо, and I have no secret. Though I'm dying to know how you stay so fit even after eating a billion of those greasy calories in a bun.

He then slides the note to Alfred, who grabs it, writes back, and sends the note back to Ivan, and going back to 'listening' to Spain's presentation on tomatoes.

Ivan reads the note, and instantly wishes the meeting could just end.

Oh honey bun, I ain't got no secret, though I have something else I can show you~ ;) ~ forever yours A

Sometimes Russia wonders just how much of an influence france was to this kid. Russia doesn't reply to catch up on notes, and because he doesn't know what else to say.

Noticing Russia's lack of responsiveness, America goes on to phase two of his plan. Not taking his blue eyes off of northern Italy's pasta speech, Alfred slips his left hand into Russia's right.

Russia is somewhat taken aback by America's sudden public display of affection, but holds his lover's hand nevertheless. America still didn't look at Russia, but Ivan didn't mind.

Alfred starts initiating stage three, the final stage. When he was sure no one else was looking, Alfred quickly pecks Russia on the cheek. Russia's face instantly turns into a red strawberry, and he wearily looks around to see if anyone saw, which no one did, luckily.

A few minutes later, and a presentation about yaoi from Hungary, Alfred strikes again. This time kissing Ivan on the lips, pulling away before anyone could see. Ivan blushes even darker than before.

By the last presentation, which was done by Switzerland, America was ready for the finale of his plan. Slipping into Ivan's lap, Alfred smashes his lips to Russia's, in which the Russian eagerly responds to. America asks for entrance by licking Russia's lips. Russia opens up. Allowing Alfred to tongue wrestle with Ivan, and ultimately winning. Alfred then licks that special place in the others mouth that he knew would get the nation to make an embarrassing noise. Ivan instantly pulls away, his face matching a red rose. That caught the attention of many nations, especially Japan, Hungary, and Belarus. Hungary's nose starts gushing blood, as she fainted, she was soon followed by Kiku (Canada had tissues up his nose, so he had to breath through his mouth).

Belarus was furious.

"You pig! That's my врат! Only I can can kiss him!" She yells, charging at the American, and tackling him off of Ivan's lap. She then seemingly took a knife out of nowhere, and went to stab Alfred, but was stopped by Russia.

"Let me kill him, врат!" Belarus demanded, but Russia refused.

"Нет, сестра, I won't let you hurt him," Russia said, picking Belarus off of his American boyfriend.

"чаму, брат. Чаму вы абараняеце свінню? Што ён вам?" Belarus demands, glaring fiercely at her brother. Russia flinches slightly at the murderous glare he received.

"Потому что я люблю его, сестра. Я люблю его, и он любит меня." Russia confessed. "Пожалуйста, не причиняйте ему вреда ... Я не могу видеть, как он болит." He pleaded, Belarus turns her glare to America, but doesn't struggle against Russia anymore.

"Don't think I will ever like you. I'm only letting you live for big brothers sake," Belarus scorns, and she then turns away and leaves the meeting. Ukraine, who had overheard the conversation, runs and gives her little brother a hug.

"I'm so happy that you finally found someone that isn't scared of you!" She sobs, suffocating Russia into her large breast.

After everyone got over their shock, they congratulated the couple. Though, some nations were scared of what this new relationship could bring to the whole world. They decided it was best not to think about it at the moment.

~ Later that day ~

Canada knocks on the door of Japan's house, knowing that elizaveta and the rest of the yaoi club were there. Japan opens the door.

"Konichiwa, America-san, what brings you here?" Japan asks. Canada sweatdrops.

"I'm Canada," he states, Kiku instantly realizes his mistake and apologizes profusely. Canada brushes off the apologies, and calms the Japanese man down.

"I'm here because I got some footage from today's meeting," he tells the Asian, Japan instantly perks up, and opens the door to Canada.

"Come in, Canada-san, lets see what you got!" When Canada got through the door, he barely had time to take off his shoes before Kiku dragged him into a large room full of pictures, doujinshi, and tapes. Within the room held Hungary, Taiwan, Seychelles, Vietnam, Lichtenstein, and of course Japan and Canada.

"Huh, what's America doing here?" Asked Hungary, Japan corrected here before Canada himself could.

"This is Canada, he has footage from today's world meeting!" Instantly everyone in the room became attentive.

"Hurry up and put it on already than!" Hungary exclaims excitedly, everyone else nodding along with her. Canada hands Japan the camera, which he instantly plugs into the 40" HD TV, and starts the video.

Everyone got a nosebleed at the end, including Matthew. He suddenly felt a weight jump on him, making him fall.

"Ohmigosh, thank you so much Canada! You can join the yaoi club if you want!" Elizaveta excitedly exclaims. Canada agrees, for the video was recorded for the whole purpose to join.

From then on he was not forgotten by a single Yaoi club member.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Translations (done by google translate):**

 **Спасибо: Thank you (Russian)**

 **Врат: Brother (Belarusian)**

 **Нет, сестра: No, sister (Russian)**

 **чаму, брат. Чаму вы абараняеце свінню? Што ён вам?: Why, brother? Why do you protect the pig? What is he to you? (Belarusian)**

 **Потому что я люблю его, сестра. Я люблю его, и он любит меня.: Because I love him, sister. I love him, and he loves me. (Russian)**

 **Пожалуйста, не причиняйте ему вреда ... Я не могу видеть, как он болит.: Please, don't hurt him… I can't stand to see him hurting. (Russian)**

 **I hope you liked this!**


End file.
